The End?
by thelittlestlamb
Summary: Jack is reunited with some old friends, who join him, the Doctor and Rose for what could be their biggest adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - As promised, here's the sequel :-) Next chapter expected tomorrow at the latest. **

**Review and make me happy:-)**

The Doctor, Jack and Rose sprinted through the forest to a small cave. Diving inside, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand to ensure she followed, ignoring the shriek of pain she emitted when she felt as though her shoulder had been dislocated. Jack followed them both inside and sank to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Haven't run like that in a while. Bloody hell, I thought Torchwood was keeping me fit! Obviously not."

Rose grinned as she felt her heart rate return to normal – or as normal as it could be when the Doctor was still clasping her hand tight. The Doctor covered Jack's mouth with his other hand as he started to launch into yet another tale about Torchwood, giving him a please-God-no-more-Torchwood-anecdotes glance as he did so. Jack shrugged and kept quiet as the Doctor removed his hand. Rose tapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Care to tell us what we're running from?"

The Doctor hesitated.

"Well…"

"You don't know?! They could be friendly…couldn't they?"

The Doctor smiled.

"By the way they immediately started chasing us when we stepped out of the Tardis, I suspect not. They looked human, though."

"Unsurprising, considering we're in Wales."

Jack put a finger on his lips as running footsteps approached the cave, signalling them to be quiet. The footsteps grew louder, and stopped directly outside the well-hidden cave. Jack counted them as they stopped. He held up four fingers to the Doctor, who nodded. Jack's eyes widened as he heard a woman's voice.

"We lost them! How the hell did we lose them?!" she panted in a Welsh accent.

"No idea – this tracer says they're right beside us. You can't see them, can you?" This was another woman.

"Unless he's invented an invisibility cloak, I don't think they're here, Tosh." A man's voice drifted through the cave opening, dripping with what seemed like usual sarcasm. Jack gulped. _Tosh?_ Seeing his surprised expression, the Doctor gave Jack an inquisitive look.

"Do you know them?" whispered Rose.

Jack nodded.

"Think so" he whispered back. He climbed towards the cave opening and stared at the two men and two women standing three feet away, their backs turned towards him. The Torchwood team. Recognising them immediately, a rush of emotions overwhelmed him. Emerging from the cave, he crept behind the woman with long, brown hair, slightly matted-looking from the chase, and grabbed her by the waist.

"Can't you four cope without a leader, then?" he laughed, as the woman turned in surprise and promptly leapt on him as she realised who it was. "Easy, Gwen!"

Gwen stepped back and grinned her usual gap-toothed grin at him. Jack swept Toshiko up into a hug, and ruffled Ianto's hair before hugging him in turn. He turned to Owen, who quickly stepped back and held out his hand, avoiding any hugging situation. Jack laughed and shook his hand.

Rose stepped out of the cave, pulling the Doctor behind her. She smiled at the others and the Doctor stepped forward.

"I'm guessing you're the legendary Torchwood team?"

Jack nodded and grinned as he tried to untangle himself from Gwen, who was hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Ianto, this is the Doctor and Rose."

They smiled and nodded as they were pointed out, and the Doctor and Rose smiled as they acknowledged each one in turn. Jack turned to his team.

"So, who took charge when I left?"

Owen raised his hand. Jack nodded.

"No wonder you seemed so happy to see me."

"We've been looking for you for ages!" grinned Toshiko. "We've dealt with a few more Weevils, but since the Rift was closed again, nothing too bad has been coming up."

Jack smiled, and turned in surprise as a man ran up to them, clearly out of breath. He was good looking, with jet black hair and brown eyes that resembled two pools of dark chocolate. Tosh introduced him.

"Oh, and this is Chris, a new Torchwood member. He knew all about us before, and had so much experience with alien technology; he was a Torchwood worker who survived the battle of Canary Wharf. We had to let him on board, and he's been so helpful. Chris, this is…"

"Jack Harkness" Jack chipped in, his hand outstretched. "But you can call me Captain" he added with a cheeky wink. Chris shook his hand tentatively and stepped back. Rose smiled at the sight of Jack with his team, it seemed as though he had clearly missed being a leader. Feeling slightly left out, the Doctor clapped his hands.

"So, back to the Tardis?"

Jack glanced from the Doctor to the others, clearly struggling to choose between them. On the one hand, he loved travelling with the Doctor, seeing new places and getting into all kinds of scrapes. On the other hand, he had missed being in charge, he had missed his team. Rose stood on tiptoe to whisper in the Doctor's ear.

"Let the others come, please?" She fluttered her long eyelashes at the Doctor and he gave in, unable to say no to her.

"The others can come too, of course." He smiled. "But no flirting with Chris" he added in an undertone to Rose, who grinned mischievously and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. Jack grinned.

"Hang on, what's a Tardis? And who exactly are you, Doctor?" asked Gwen. The Doctor took a deep breath and Jack sighed.

"Had to get him started" he whispered before –

"I'm a Timelord, the last of them. Or so I thought, but that's a long story. I travel from planet to planet, from century to century in the Tardis – Time and Relative Dimension in Space, it stands for. I was there when that spaceship was hovering over London, was there when the Cybermen and Daleks tried to take over the Earth. Basically, if it's alien – there's a good chance I've seen it." The Doctor spoke at a lightening speed, leaving Gwen and the others stunned into silence. He grinned and started to walk away, Rose following in close pursuit. Jack turned and grinned to the others.

"Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah!" exclaimed Owen as the Tardis landed, throwing him to the floor in surprise. "That was…"

"Surreal" finished Tosh, looking slightly queasy.

Gwen, Ianto and Chris nodded in agreement and Jack grinned.

"You get used to it" the Doctor assured them. Rose smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"So? Where and when are we?"

"One million years into your future, on the good planet Earth" the Doctor smiled. "Worth a look?"

The Torchwood team gaped at him, except Jack, who just smiled. The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand and, refusing to let go, led them to the doors of the Tardis. Wrenching them open, all eight of them winced as a cold, sharp wind blinded them. A man dressed in what Rose assumed to be a security guard's uniform started shouting.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?"

The Doctor quickly closed the Tardis doors and locked them before approaching the guard with a winning smile.

"Hello, big fella. Sorry, just passing through."

"I don't think so."

"Sorry?"

The guard stared at them.

"This city's under quarantine. Where've you been the last three months? And how did you get in?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Quarantine? What for?"

"God knows. Every Londoner's been wondering the same thing for ten weeks. Anyway, back to business. You'll need to sign this book" he gestured to a thick black folder "and wear one of these" he gave them each a red armband. "No idea why, orders from above."

The Doctor smiled and turned back to the others, who were now all sporting the red armbands.

"Sightseeing, anyone? Nothing else to do, I suppose. And, I have to say, I'm very interested to find out who's giving out the orders from above."

He grinned and turned, walking away from the Tardis, leaving his unusually large party to follow in his wake. As they turned into a new street, Rose and the Torchwood members stopped dead. Jack followed their gaze and his eyes landed on – what he assumed to be – Big Ben.

"Well, it would appear London's gone digital" he commented, referring to the huge LCD display that had replaced the usual analogue clock face. He grinned at Rose. "No invisible spaceships there, I daresay" he winked, remembering the very first time he and Rose had met. Rose giggled and the Doctor gave Jack a warning glance. Jack held his hands up in surrender.

"OK, OK, I get it. Hands off, right?"

The Doctor grinned and took Rose's hand. Now he had her back with him, there was absolutely no chance he was letting her go, and there was no way he was going to let himself feel that jealousy he had always felt before whenever Jack started flirting with her. Jack smiled at the sight of the two of them together and followed them to Downing Street, where the Doctor stopped outside Number 10.

"May as well start here if we're looking for high authority." Rose, Jack and the others nodded in agreement. The Doctor and Rose walked in, and Jack stayed outside with the rest of his team. Leading them to a nearby bench, he sat and watched them struggle to take everything in. Gwen joined him.

"We're in the future" she said, looking dazed. "That's impossible…we're in the _future_"

Tosh sat next to her, followed by Owen, Chris and Ianto, all looking equally bewildered. Jack laughed at their confused expressions.

"Come on, you've all worked with me before – except Chris, you unfortunate soul – surely this shouldn't be so hard for you to grasp. I mean, Tosh, you were stuck in the second world war with me, remember? Owen, you dated a woman from the 1950s for God's sake!"

Realising he had said the wrong thing, Jack immediately stopped speaking. Gwen shook her head and pulled out her mobile phone, dialling Rhys' number. Jack prised it gently from her grip.

"Gwen, you can't call him. He's…well, he's dead. This is a million years into the future, you know."

Gwen stared at him and then laughed, shaking her head again.

"How can you get used to this, Jack?"

Jack shrugged.

"I'm not. Every day's a surprise."

They were disturbed by the sound of footsteps behind them.

"Here's trouble" Jack smiled "Any luck?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Same old thing, Prime Minister really an alien in disguise, trying to take over the human race et cetera. Shouldn't be too hard to sort out. Not once we've found out what alien it is, of course."

"You don't know what it is? How do we know if it is alien?" asked Gwen. Jack smiled at her.

"Well…its teeth were definitely not human, and as for the eyes" the Doctor shuddered. "No irises, just pupils. And that stench was either alien or the worst BO to grace a human body."

Rose giggled. "It was pretty bad" she confirmed.

Owen winced. "This should be fun" he commented. "Mind you, when you've smelt Jack coming out of a sewer, and in Cardiff at that…"

The Doctor grinned at Jack's blush. "One tale you forgot to tell us, Captain?"

"Can't be as bad as him when he's spent a day underneath the Thames" chipped in Rose, gesturing at the Doctor "Especially when he didn't shower that morning."

"I told you I was going swimming" the Doctor protested as Jack laughed. "And anyway, you didn't seem to care that much."

Rose grinned. Jack clapped his hands.

"Right then, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen, Chris, you come with me and we'll find out where the quarantine stretches to and if we can break it, Rose and the Doctor, I'm guessing a little interrogation is in order?"

"Jack?" the Doctor said warningly.

"Right, right. You're in charge. Orders, sir?"

"Basically what he said" confirmed the Doctor, winking at Jack. "You had to ruin it with a plan, didn't you?" he called out, as he started to walk away back to the Tardis

"What were you going to do, make it up as you go along?" Jack called after him. When no answer reached him, he rolled his eyes. "See you in hell!" he shouted as he led the others away, grinning to himself as he did so. God, he had missed that little saying.

**A/N: To anyone who had forgotten, like my little sister, Jack used the "See you in hell" thing in Series 1 a few times. Just an extra touch. **

**Sorry it's not very exciting at the moment! It will be though :-)**


End file.
